Swiss 3.Liga
Switzerland | champion = Multiple regional winners | most_champs = | qualification = | folded = | website = | singles = | ceo = | Director = | TV = | related_comps = Swiss 1.Liga Swiss 2.Liga Swiss 4.Liga | Founder = }} The Swiss 3.Liga is the fifth highest league in Switzerland, after the National League A, the National League B, the Swiss 1.Liga, and the Swiss 2.Liga The top teams are promoted to the Swiss 2.Liga and the bottom teams are relegated to the Swiss 4.Liga. Champions *2015-16 *Orientale Club da hockey Engiadina *Central SC Reinach, EHC Herzogenbuchsee, EHC Bern 96, EHC Langenbuhl *Romande HC Sierre, CP Fleurier, HC Delemont, HC Le Mouret *2014-15 *Orientale EHC Bulach *Central HC Wohlen Freiamt, HC Munchenbuchsee-Moosseedorf, HC Bern Altstadt, SC Freimettigen *Romande HC Sion-Nendaz 4 Vallees II, Lausanne 4 Clubs, Hockey Club Bulle-La Gruyere, HC Saint-Imier *2013-14 *Orientale EHC Bulach *Central EHC Binningen, EHC Zuchwil Regio, EHC Bern 96, EHC Langenbuhl *Romande HC Le Mouret, HC Corgemont, HC Sierre *2012-13 *Orientale EHC Bulach *Central EHC Zunzgen-Sissach, EHC Grachwil, EHC Belp, HC Muhlethurnen *Romande HC Plan-les-Ouates, HC Sion, HC Corgemont *2011-12 *Orientale EHC Illnau-Effretikon *Central SC Langenthal, EHC Meinisberg I, HC Bern Altstadt, SC Boningen *Romande HC Courrendlin, HC Le Mouret, HC Lens *2010-11 *Orientale SC Herisau *Central SC Langenthal, EHC Grachwil, EHC Rot-Blau Bern-Bumpliz, SC Boningen *Romande HC Reconvilier, HC Serrieres-Peseux, HC Lens *2009-10 *Orientale SC Kusnacht *Central EHC Napf, EHC Brandis, EHC Boll, SC Boningen *Romande HC Ponts-de-Martel, Geneve-Servette HC Ass., HC Lens *2008-09 *Orientale Samedan, EC Winterthur II, EV Zoug II, Saint-Gall *Central Zunzgen-Sissach II, SC Langenthal II, Konolfingen, Kander Haie *Romande Moutier II, Genevee-Servette II, Monthey *2007-08 *Orientale Pregassona, EHC Samedan, Illnau-Effretikon II, EHC Schaffhouse *Central Wettingen-Baden II, Biberen, Freimettingen II, Kander Haie *Romande Moutier II, SenSee, Martigny II *2006-07 *Orientale Iragna 3 Valli, EHC Samedan, EC Winterthur II, EHC Urdorf *Central Bucheggberg, Brandis II, Freimettingen II, Boningen *Romande Ajoie II, Vallee de Joux, Rarogne *2005-06 *Orientale Pregassona, HC Silvaplana, EC Winterthur II, EHC Engelberg-Titlis *Central Napf II, Zuchwil-Regio II, Boll, Freimettingen II *Romande Tramenlan II, Guin II, Forward Morges II, Rarogne *2004-05 *Orientale Pregassona, HC Silvaplana, EHC Films, EHC Schaffhouse II *Central Rheinfelden, Brandis II, Meinisberg, Oberlangenegg *Romande Tramelan II, Trois Chene, La Glane, Saas Grund *2003-04 *Orientale Iragna, HC Silvaplana, SC Kusnacht, EHC Oberthurgau 1965 *Central Aarau II, EHC Schwarzneburg, Boll, Grindelwald *Romande Tramelan II, Le Locle, Portes du Soleil, Saas Fee *2002-03 *Orientale Sursee, La Plaiv, SC Kusnacht, Oberthurgau *Central Thunstetten, Grachwil, Ursellen, Kander Haie *Romande Sarine-Fribourg,Leysin, Saas Fee *2001-02 *Orientale Preganossa, Silvaplana, SC Kusnacht, Wil 2 *Central Rheinfelden, Lyssach 2, Munchenbuchsee, Thoune 2 *Romande Ajoie 2, Le Locie, Bull laGruyere, Saas Fee *2000-01 *Orientale Ceresio, Silvapluna-Segl, Kusnacht Zurich, EHC Kreuzlingen-Konstanz *Central EHC Wettingen-Baden, EHC Schwarzenburg, Thun 2, Oberlangenegg *Romande Ajoie 2, Alterswil, Renens, Sion 2 *1999-00 *Orientale HC Nivo, EHC Glattbrugg, Kuschnat II, Silvapluna-Segl, *Central EHC Laufen, HC Weiss-Blau Lyss, EHC Wiki-Munsingen, Oberlagenegg *Romande HC Saint Imier, HG Couvet, HC Plaffeien, HC Montana-Crans *1992-93 *Orientale Ceresio, Embrach, Flawil, EHC Rapperswil-Jona *Central Baden, Nidau, Belp, Wiki-Munsingen II *Romande Courtetelle, Le Locle II, Prilly, Saas Almagell *1991-92 *Orientale Neuenkirch, Schlieren, Bergun, Weinfelden *Central Rheinfalden, Bergdorf II, Munchebbuchsee-Moosseedorf, Hofen *Romande Creminies, Le Locle II, Octodure, Viege II *1990-91 *Orientale Lenzerheide-Valbella, Rheintal II, Dubendorf II, Embrach *Central Rot-Weiss Aarau, Burgdorf II, Grachwil, Uttigen *Romande Cremines, La Brevine, Star Lausanne II, Leukergrund *1989-90 *Orientale Landquart II, Kreuzlingen, SC Kusnacht II, Dubendorf II *Central Meinisberg, Rohrbach, Belp, Oberlangenegg *Romande Creminies, Franches-Montagnes, Riviera Saintlegier, Viege II *1988-89 *Orientale Bergun, Kemmental, Ascona, Illnau-Effretikon *Central Petit-Huningue, Burgdorf II, Marzili=Langgasse, Freimettigen *Romande Franches-Montagnes, Noiraigue, Val d'Illiez, Viege II *1987-88 *Orientale Lenzerheide, Hittnau-Kreuzlingen, Neuenkirch, Wil II *Central Baden, Thunstetten, Ursellen, Mirchel *Romande Allaine, Serrieres-Peseux, Vallee de Jouex, Tasch *1986-87 *Orientale Zuoz, Schlieren, Bellinzona, Illnau-Effretikon II *Central Wettingen, SC Berne II, Schafhausen, Uttigen *Romande Court, Unterstadt Fribourg, Leysin, Saas-Almagell Format The 3.Liga is divided in three divisions: Ostschweiz or Orientale (East Switzerland; OS); Zentralschweiz (Central Switzerland; ZS)and Suisse Romande (Romandie, SR). External links *Regio League Category:Ice hockey in Switzerland Category:Ice hockey leagues